


your hair is so pretty

by polkaprintpjs



Series: you know this [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Gender Dysphoria, Homophobic Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25663147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polkaprintpjs/pseuds/polkaprintpjs
Summary: Your hair is so pretty. How many people have told you so?Your hair is to your ass and thick. You wheedle and bargain and badger until they take scissors to your hair.What was so bad about being pretty?
Series: you know this [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860817
Kudos: 1





	your hair is so pretty

**Author's Note:**

> hair and gender dysphoria in the american south

You know this, don’t you. You know sitting still with your ankles crossed, knees tilted to the side. You know shoulders back, don’t hunch or they can see down your front. Remember, it’s your fault they can see and it’s your fault they look. Ankles crossed, head up. 

Your hair is so pretty. How many people have told you so? Here, try an easier question. How many people have told you that you aren’t llowed to cut your hair? Yes, this includes the woman who told you you’d regret it for the rest of your life. Yes, this includes the man who asked if the carpets match the drapes after saying long hair is sexy. Yes, this includes the person who you’ve been texting who says, in all seriousness, they could never be with someone with an  _ alternative _ hairstyle. 

Your hair is so pretty. Everyone says so. When you’re old enough that it would be inappropriate to say so (wouldn’t want to inflate your ego, wouldn’t want someone to think they’re one of  _ those _ ) most people- but not all- move to other compliments. Do you remember? Your hair is so shiny. Your hair is so thick. I wish I had your hair. (You know what they mean, though.)

Your hair is to your ass and thick. You wheedle and bargain and badger until they take scissors to your hair. It’s only to your shoulders, not what you wanted, and you bawl in the bathroom. When they ask, it’s because you’re used to long hair, and not because it’s too short now for a low pony, too short to be anything but  _ girl _ . 

Your hair is to your shoulders and you saw a comic about an agender person with a round face and short hair who was androgynous and you  _ want _ . You wheedle and bargain and badger until they fuck it up with scissors so badly you can justify clippers, and then you’re happy. 

Your hair was so pretty. Your favorite teacher does a double take and is cold for weeks. You catch him looking at your ass one day and feel an  _ oh _ in your chest. Your friends don’t talk to you, and that’s when  _ dyke _ is thrown around. Your stalker, the one who tells Holocaust jokes and believes in misandry, tells you a week later it wasn’t as bad as it looked at first. 

Your hair was so pretty. Are you happy, now? Now your hair is long on top and short on the sides. Now people say ‘viking’ to catch your attention. Are you happy? No one’s hit on you in months. Are you happy? Your mother doesn’t ask about grandchildren anymore. Aren’t you happy?

You know how to sit pretty. When you stand, it’s supposed to be prettily; feet less than shoulder width (because shoulder width is  assertive aggressive) hands clasped neatly in front. Head up, stand pretty. Your hair used to hide your face and you were so pretty. What was so bad about being pretty? 


End file.
